My version of power rangers Jungle Fury
by Yubel578
Summary: I'm a big jungle fury fan and have wanted to write one for a long time. Just keep in mind that I'm new to all this and will not be perfect but i will try so you can have a good fanfic to read.


**Lily POV**

_Free the Tiger! _My eyes shot open I had that weird dream again what does it mean every time I have it my Cheetha spirt seems to react in a way like it's calling out to something. My name is Lily Chillman I'm a senior student at the Pai Zhuq Acadamy the strange thing is I wasn't sleeping just now, beleave or not I was setting down with five other students one of which is my best friend Theo Martin. To be honest I hate just setting here " Theo! What is going on?" I asked Theo who was right beside me. He turns to me and says " Lily, no talking." Really Theo if we're not supposed to be talking then why are you talking. I know I started talking but still. " Lighten up." I said to him. " We've been setting here since last night." I added as I turned to look forward. " Just try and enjoy the silence." He said to me and I expressed my dislike of that statement by saying " I hate silence." Our master stopped in front of the students and another person rang the gong signaling to stand and that's just what we did.

" Stiff... Hey, Theo, did my butt get up with me? I can't tell. I'm numb." I said in a joking slash serious way as I stood with everyone else it's true I was numb but I was joking because I know it got up with me. Master Mao walked toward us and stopped a few feet away. " You are the six finalists." He said be fore he added " I'm looking for three." Then he clapped his hands together and we all stood in front of another student and took our stances and waited for master Mao to give the signal for us to start.

" Begin!" He exclaimed and we started fighting. It took a bit to defeat my opponent I had to block his blows and he did the same to mine I finally won by sending my yellow Cheetha spirit at him it clawed at him growling at him then faded away leavening him on the ground I had won. I went over to help him up while Theo and Jarred who was another student fought their opponents and like me they won when Theo by sending his blue Jaguar spirit at the girl he was fighting, just like mine it clawed and growled at her and she went down to. Jarrod won by sending out his black and gold Lion spirit at the guy he was fighting and it clawed and growled at the guy just like mine and Theo's spirits did. I'd never admit this but I always found Jarrod's Lion spirit scary to me at least I don't know about anyone else.

My attention was brought from helping the guy I fought up when master Mao called our names " Jarrod! Lily! Theo!" He said then added " Join us in great hall this evening." We all three bowed and the gong was rang again I went over and highfived Theo and said " Yes!" I was happy we had passed.

My happy demeanor was broken when I heard groaning I looked up and was shocked to see Jarrod had pushed a cub who was my age to the ground I'd never seen him around here before, I have to admit though he is kinda cute. I was broken from my thoughts when the cub turned toward Jarrod and I was surprised to see a snarl on his face. Jarrod on the other hand found it amusing and taunted. Taunted him by saying " Oh is little cub going to do something?" What happened next surprised everyone this cub let out a powerful roar and his face morphed into what looked like... A Tiger! I couldn't beleave it I'd seen people with many animal spirits, but up until now Jarrod's had been the most powerful spirit I'd seen given that it was the lion the king of all beasts, well after this I think the Tigers are the true kings of the beasts but any way the roar sent Jarrod flying back, the cub looked at his hands in disbelief and I managed to hear him ask himself " What did I just do?" Jarrod got up and looked angry, I was scared for the cub and what might happen to him. " I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." He said holding his hand out as if trying to stop an attack, Jarrod was about to attack when master Mao clapped his hands it seemed he'd seen enough frankly so had I, Jarrod turned and bowed to master Mao.

**Later**

Me Theo and the cub were sitting outside a room on a bench, the cub seemed to keep his distance from us as if he thought we would turn out like Jarrod, I can't help but feel sad and angry about that, sad because I understood why he would think that after his in counter with Jarrod, and I was angry because of what Jarrod did it wasn't right he should know better then that but apparently he didn't. Theo as always wanted to know what was going on and all and kept asking questions like " Why are we here? Where's Jarrod? Why is that recruit here?" I mean come on do you have to know everything that's going on Theo, still I had to admit I was curious too, what was going on. I looked over at the cub and he must have known I did cause he looked right back and offered a half hearted smile before he faced forward again and looked to the ground, I looked back at Theo " Why do you always have to know what's going on?" I asked then I added " You have control issues." And I was right he does have control issues and it is kinda annoying. Theo pointed in the oposet direction and I looked to see master Mao walk out of the room, all three of us got up and bowed to him in a respectful way " Follow me." He simply stated and we followed him until we ended up into a cave like room and I summed up what I was thinking by saying " This is so cool." I was in awe of the room that we were in.

Master Mao walked to a small table that had a big box on it. " Where are we?" I asked him and with his back still turned to us he answered " Its called the forbidden room." And he bowed to the wall. " Forbidden? That doesn't sound good." The cub said, he had a nice voice. Master Mao turned to us and spoke. " Jarrod has been dismissed. In your hearts, you know why." I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about. " Casey, you have the heart to stand up for others. You also have the potential to be a Tiger Master." Casey so that's his name, I turned back to Master Mao and gave a small smile and nodded.

" I have decided to choose you in Jarrod's place." Me and Theo turned to the cub and then looked at each other we were both shocked and I can definitely say the feeling was mutual for Casey. " Listen closely. Over 10,000 years ago, there was a great evil named Dai Shi. He believed that animals should rule the planet and humans were to be erased. Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits, and after a great battle, they were able to capture the Dai Shi inside this box." He said, then he held up his right arm to show us his Master tattoo and continued. " The Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw, was formed to train students in kung fu and to serve as protectors if the Dai Shi were ever to escape. You three have been selected to take on that task." He finished.

" Yeah, well, the evil hasn't escaped, so all is good. And, look, I've just been here a week, and there must be someone better..." Casey started to say but was cut off by...Jarrod. " I've spent 10 years in training. You just can't kick me out for no reason." He said as he glared at Casey then Master Mao. " Agreed. But I have a reason." He said and turned around apparently Jarrod didn't like that cause next thing I know he attacked Master Mao, who showed why he Was a master by deflecting and dogging Jarrod's blows then pushed he back with two fingers. " Now, go." He said to Jarrod who practically growled out yes before turning to leave all the while I glared at him. He stopped turned and unleashed his lion spirit who ran and swiped the box out of Master Mao's hand and it fell to the ground " No!" I yelled as the box hit the ground and opened. At first nothing happened so we all relaxed, the next thing we know we're being thrown in different directions by a powerful force. " Free at last!" An evil voice yelled. The energy formed what looked like an energy form of a dragon. " Mao, my old friend. I have thought about no one else for centuries. But before I destroy you, you will be a witness to my destruction of those dear to you!"

" Who's he talking about?" Theo asked to which I answered in a frightened voice " That'd be us." All three of us stood and took a stance as it turned toward us. "No!" Master Mao yelled and got up only for Dai Shi to turn toward him and pick him up " Yes, Mao!" He exclaimed, he sent a burst of energy at him and he was sent flying and landed on the table while Dai Shi laughed. He turned to us and said " Mao is defeated. You are not worth my time!" He shot past us as we got out of the way just in time, we got back up and looked to were he flew off but forgot about it when we heard a groan, it was Master Mao. " Master!" Theo yelled as we ran to him and surrounded him. " My time in this form has ended. She'd no tears. There are important things to do. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to were he was captured. You must destroy him. Go to this address in Ocean Bluff. There you will meet your new master." He said. I was sad about this and I voiced it by saying " We don't want a new master." " Remember the first rule I told you. Don't be attached to the master, but to the lesson. Now, go. He said softly. " Wait! I'm not your guy. I can't destroy evil. I haven't even mastered handing out towels." Casey said. It broke my heart even more to see him doubting himself, from what I saw he had great potential. " Listen to me! All of you!" He said firmly then added " You three are the worlds only chance! He said before turning into orange energy and flew out the hole in the ceiling. "Master Mao..." Casey said before turning to the wall. Come on we better go." Said Theo. I nodded and we headed out of the room.

Once we were packed up I had just remembered that we didn't know where Casey's room was he shouted for us and we went over and found him outside his room. " Can I see that address please?" He asked we both nodded and Theo handed it to him and he looked at it. " I know where it is and who the master is, his name is Rj and he has the spirit of the Wolf." He said and started toward the woods. We followed after him.

" How do you know him?" I asked.

"I know him because I work for him and have known him for 2 years now." He said.

"So you've only been here a week have you?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Yea it's a great place, I've always felt at peace in the Forrest around here it just feels natural to me." He said.

"Maybe you could help me with something?" I asked him hoping he could.

"Sure what do you need help with?" He asked me.

"You see I've been having these wired dreams." I said to him and he nodded saying he understood.

"And every time it's the same three words and a powerful roar." I said.

"What are they?" He asked me.

"Free the Tiger." I said.

"Hmm I don't know, I know dreams sometimes tell you something but in this case I don't what yours is trying to tell you, my advice would be to wait and see, I have a feeling you'll find out when you need to." He said and I smiled and nodded my thanks to him. The next thing I know we're at a pizza parlor, when we got in Theo pointed to a man setting at a booth, I didn't even notice Casey start to head for the door that lead to the kitchen, when we did I was about ask what he was doing when an explosion sounded in the kitchen and out came a man maybe in his twenties with some dough on his head. "Intense. So much for my Mount Kilimanjaro pizza experiment." He said. Then Casey spoke "You've been experimenting again haven't you Rj?" He asked. The man looked up and his face lit up at the sight of Casey. "Casey your back in town!" He exclaimed and gave him a hug it was a happy reunion. We talked some and were having some pizza, and Rj had offered us jobs at JKP well minus Casey. Then an explosion was heard followed by a scream and we left to check it out.

When we got there we saw some weird clown stuffed things that were hopping around, we set to work on getting reed of them but another guy showed up and turned into a mantis and beat us it was just about to finish us off when Rj showed up and channeled his animal spirit and sent a wave of energy toward the mantis who ran off. Later we met Fran and Rj showed us the loft were we would be living, training,playing and working and we also got some new clothes that were red yellow and blue and had the patterns of our animal spirits on them. We also got what Rj said were solar morphers and get this he said we were power rangers I was so excited about this I had always wanted to be a power ranger and now I could be, just then the alarms on the tvs went off and we headed out again this time someone else was there in a green suit.

Me and Theo morphed and went after the stuffed clowns and defeated them by using our animal spirits we then heard a scream and me and Theo ran towards it. Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see.


End file.
